


Please don’t go

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: The reader feel lost and unhappy so she breaks up with Harrison.





	1. The break up

You hear the front door shut and Harrison taking his shoes off before his familiar footsteps comes closer to the living room where you are sat. You give him a small smile when he approaches you, eventually sitting down on the sofa next to you. He gives you a kiss to your temple, “Hello love, how was your day?”

You turn to look at him before moving so you are sat face to face with your long term boyfriend. You do not really know how to tell him this. For the last couple of months you have not felt completely happy. At first you thought it would go away after a while but the knot in your stomach only grew larger every day that passed. You do not feel like yourself anymore and you know what was causing it.

You have been with Harrison since before you graduated and when you did, you two moved in together and it has been that way ever since. It is not because you do not love Harrison anymore, you do, more than anything. But you have not really gotten the chance to be with yourself and learn who the true you are. You also know that Harrison have not gotten that opportunity either and you know you both deserve that chance.

Harrison have grown concerned from you silence and reaches out a hand to touch your arm,”Y/N?” he says. You break away from your thoughts and look him in the eye, taking a deep breath. “Haz, we need to talk,” you say, knowing the sentence would make him worried but it have to be done.

Harrison’s hand retreats from your arm as his face changes into a worried frown. “About what?” he asks, his thoughts are running over every possible thing he might have done wrong. You take a deep breath, your heart beating fast in your chest. “I’m not happy anymore, Haz,” you sigh, looking at the man you love so much.

“I don’t feel like I know who I am anymore and I need time to be me with only myself and I can’t do that when I’m with you. Don’t get me wrong, I love you so fucking much and this hurts the same for me as it does for you. I wish I didn’t feel this way and I have tried to suppress these feelings but I can’t keep doing it anymore because I know I deserve better than that. You deserve better than that.”

Both of you are now crying. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier and how did I not notice that you were unhappy?” Harrison asks, thinking he was a horrible boyfriend. “I didn’t want to admit it to myself so I didn’t act like I was unhappy,” you answer hoping he will find comfort in your words. “I should’ve noticed anyways,” his voice breaking. You wipe your tears before wiping Harrison’s, making him look at you. “Don’t cry, love,” you say, kissing him on the forehead before you stand up and walk across the apartment to get your bags that you have already packed. Harrison’s eyes never leaving you.

When you turn around to walk out of the bedroom you see him leaning against the door frame, watching you gathering your things with swollen red eyes. “I love you, please don’t go,” he croaks, a final attempt to make you stay. You sigh heavily as you feel your heart breaking with his. “I love you too Haz, so much but-” you cannot finish your sentence before Harrison interrupts you. “Then stay!” Harrison is desperate and he hates it but he cannot bear you leaving. “You know I can’t,” you really wish you did not have to go.

“We will meet again and maybe in a couple of years we can try again but for now it’s not working.” you say, looking into Harrison’s defeated gaze. “If we are meant to be then we will find each other again. I promise. This isn’t goodbye,” you say finally, giving Harrison a tight hug and a loving kiss before walking out of his life.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months after your break up with Harrison you meet Tom and he invites you to a party.

It has been five months since you walked out of the apartment you shared with Harrison. Now you live alone in a smaller apartment but you could not be happier. Your career has taken off massively and you have a dog. You have started to cook more and trying new recipes, you have a hobby again which you did not have any desire for before. You really achieved what you set out to do when you broke up with Harrison and you have to say you are quite proud of yourself.

During these five months you have still missed Harrison because you loved him and you still do, although not in the same way as before. Sometimes when you are alone with your thoughts you wonder how he is doing and if he is as happy as you are. You hope he is.

You are currently shopping in Zara because you were looking for some new clothes when you hear someone call your name from a distance. You slowly spin around, searching for someone you recognize when you stop dead in your tracks. Your eyes lock with none other than Tom Holland. You feel your heartbeat start to rise as Tom approaches you. You have not seen him since your break up because of Tom being Harrison’s best friend. Tom gives you a tight hug when he reaches you.

“Wow I can’t believe it’s actually you, Y/N,” Tom says after you separated. “How are you?” he asks excitedly. “I’m really good you know,” you answer truthfully with a smile, happy to see Tom’s face again. “How are you and your brothers?” “I’m good, just finished filming a new movie which is exciting. Harry has done a couple of short films and Sam is still studying.” Tom answers. “And how is Haz?” you ask apprehensively. “He is good but he misses you a lot,” Tom says. “Yeah I miss him too,” you say quietly, looking down at your shoes.

“I know this is a bit sudden but I’m having a party on Friday and I would love for you to come and I know the boys would love to see you again,” Tom says, looking at you expectantly. “Yes that would be so fun,” you say excitedly, “I haven’t been to a party in a while and it would be nice to see everyone.” Tom looks at you with a big smile. “Okay good, I’ll call you about time and place, yeah?” he says and you nod before he runs off in the direction he came from.

You look out the window of your uber, seeing all the buildings as you drive past. The car stops in front of a block of flats and you pay the driver before stepping out of the car. You are glad you put a coat on as it is a bit windy. You walk towards the door, pressing the buzzer before hearing Tom’s voice through a speaker and then the door unlocks with a click.

As you stand in the elevator you feel yourself getting nervous, Tom had not told the other boys you were coming. Partly for it to be a surprise and partly in case you would choose not to come. You are glad you still came but you are nervous over how the boys will react, especially Harrison.

Tom opens the door with a smile after you press the bell. He gives you a hug before letting you into his apartment which is covered in a dim light and music is blaring between the walls. “Hello darling, you look very beautiful,” Tom says taking you coat before hanging it in the closet. “Why thank you, so do you Tom,” you answer making him chuckle. “What would you like to drink,” Tom asks as he brings you to his kitchen where a few people are stood, chatting and drinking. You tell him your usual drink before making your way over to Harry and Sam who are standing by the kitchen counter, talking with a few people, friends of theirs you presume.

“Hello,” you say to get their attention when you stand close enough. Harry and Sam turn their faces towards you with their mouths agape, clearly not expecting to see you here. You smile sheepishly before being engulfed in a very tight hug from Harry. “What are you doing here?” he asks when he releases you and you turn to hug Sam, but not nearly as tight as Harry did. “I met Tom a few days ago and he invited me,” you answer Harry’s question with a smile, looking between the two twins you knew so well. “Has Harrison seen you yet?” Sam asks carefully. “No and I’m a bit nervous to be honest,” you say fiddling with your fingers. “Well I think he will be happy to see you,” Harry smiles at you. “I hope so,” you smile back.


	3. Meeting Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison sees you at the party, will he confess his feelings or not?

Harrison tilts his head down as he laughs at one of Tom’s jokes. They are sat at one of the sofas and chatting, drinks in hand. Harrison swallows the last of his beer and stands up, “I’m going to get another drink,” he says to Tom who gives him a nod. Harrison feel his thoughts wander to you again, even though he promised himself he wouldn’t think of you tonight. He wonders what you are up to when he turns a corner and sees you standing by the kitchen counter, talking to Sam and Harry.

Harrison closes his eyes, thinking his mind is playing a trick on him and you will be gone when he opens them again. But he is wrong and you are now laughing at something the twins said, that beautiful laugh he loves so much. He snaps out of his daze, realising how strange it is for you to be here and Harrison turns around, walking back towards Tom. “Why is Y/N here and why has nobody told me?” he asks Tom, who turns to look at him. “I met her a few days ago and invited her here tonight and I didn’t tell anyone because i wanted it to be a surprise,” Tom says calmly. “Okay,” Harrison says with an evident frown as he turns around.

He sees you walk out of the kitchen, towards him and you give him a smile when you lock eyes, making his insides melt. “Hello,” you say when you stand in front of him. “Hi,” he says, giving you a loving smile. You give him a hug, “I missed you, so much,” you whisper in the crook of his neck. “I missed you too,” he says before pulling away. You sit down on the now empty sofa, Tom had left when you approached Harrison, and you start chatting about everything you have been up to after you parted ways. You have really missed each others company and you two promise you will hang out more often.

You and Harrison have talked for more than an hour when you finish your conversation. Harrison goes to get a new beer and you go to the dance floor to let loose from all the nervousness you have felt tonight. After a while Tom and Sam joins you and “Hot N Cold” by Katy Perry starts playing and you three look at each other knowingly. You start dancing your choreographed dance routine you made together months ago for this song and everyone else makes a ring around you and start to clap. You feel yourself let out a laugh as you move your body together with the two brothers to the beat of the song. You have really missed spending time with the Holland brothers.

When the song is over you high five Tom and Sam before walking to the kitchen with Sam to get some water, dancing have made you thirsty. You grab a glass out of the cupboard and fill it up with water, Sam does the same, before you lift the glass to your mouth, feeling the water quench your thirst. When Sam turns to face you, glass of water in one hand, he knocks your glass with his other, making you spill water down your face and down your shirt.

“Sam!” you shout, looking down at your drenched front, lifting a hand to wipe the water off your chin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Sam apologises, feeling guilty. You give him a smile, “Don’t worry it’s just water, it’ll dry,” you assure him, “Where is the bathroom?” “I’ll show you,” Sam says with a kind smile. You set your glasses down on the counter before walking out of the kitchen, Sam leading the way upstairs.

Harrison have watched you, Tom and Sam do your dance routine and then you and Sam walking into the kitchen. He was leaning against a wall with his new beer in his hand, contemplating whether he should tell you he is still in love with you or not. He has gone over every scenario of your reaction he can think of in his head and he finally decides to tell you, but first he had to find you.

Harrison searches the room full of drunk people for your familiar face and when he is unsuccessful he looks for one of the Hollands instead. He sees Harry standing by the hallway, talking to a girl and Harrison walks up to them. “Have you seen Y/N?” He asks Harry. “Yes, she went upstairs to the bathroom because the div I call twin managed to spill water all over her,” Harry says with an eye roll. “Okay, thanks Harry,” Harrison says before walking upstairs.

On the second floor he knocks on the door to the bathroom. When there is no answer he opens the door to find the bathroom empty. Harrison frowns in confusion, where could you be? He turns around and start opening all the doors on the second floor. Every room he looks in is empty and now he only has the spare room left. He feels himself getting nervous. If you are in here, he will tell you how he still feels and you will either mend his heart or leave it broken.


	4. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison tells you he loves you but it does not turn out the way he had hoped.

Harrison finally opens the door and what he sees makes his heart break more than he ever thought possible. You are lying on the spare bed with Sam on top of you and you are making out. Harrison is speechless. This is the last thing he would ever imagine finding you doing. You did not hear the sound of the door opening so you are still unaware of Harrison standing in the doorway. “Y/N?” he asks dumbfounded. You and Sam quickly separate, sitting up in the bed and catching your breaths. “Haz,” you say shocked, “what are you doing here?”

The room is quiet for a long while, enough to make it extremely awkward. Harrison breaks the silence, “Well I went up here, looking for you because I wanted to tell you I am still in love with you but I can clearly see that you are obviously not thinking the same thing since you are hooking up with my best friends brother,” Harrison points his hand towards Sam, an incredulous look plastered on his face.

“We’re not hooking up,” Sam looks at you as he says it before turning his gaze to Harrison. “What do you mean? I just saw you,” Harrison says confused. “We’re dating, Haz,” you answer, looking at your ex boyfriend. Harrison looks more confused than ever. “What? Since when?” he asks, feeling his heart keep breaking. “Since two months ago, we bumped into each other one day and decided to hang out. Then we saw each other more and more and eventually we went on a date,” Sam says.

“Does Tom know?” Harrison asks, feeling betrayed his best friend had not told him already. “No. Nobody knows,” you say. “I need some air,” Harrison says before turning around to walk away. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” you call, Harrison looks back at you, sadness fills his eyes, before the bedroom door closes behind him.

Tom is standing talking to Harry when he sees Harrison hurry down the stairs, through the sea of dancing drunk people and out on the balcony. Tom and Harry give each other confused looks before running after their friend. As they walk out on the balcony, they see Harrison leaning his lower arms on the railing. Tom closes the balcony door before walking up to his best friend. “What’s going on?” he asks, carefully placing his hand on Harrison’s shoulder. Harrison stands up straight and turn towards Tom.

He takes a deep breath, he wanted to get everything out without having to repeat himself. “I went to look for Y/N because I wanted to tell her I am still in love with her,” Tom nods, “so I went upstairs because Harry”, he nods his head at Harry, “said Sam had spilt water on her and she went upstairs to the bathroom. When I came upstairs she wasn’t there so I looked in every room and when I came to the spare room I saw her and Sam making out on the bed,” he sobs after saying those last words, tears filling his eyes.

Tom and Harry exchange confused looks, “What do you mean they were making out?” Harry asks. “They were making out and then they told me they have been dating secretly for two months,” Harrison looks at the floor, defeatedly. “Are you serious? Sam hasn’t said anything to me about dating anyone, especially not Y/N,” Harry says in disbelief. “I love her so much and it hurts! It hurts so fucking much Tom,” Harrison sobs, letting his tears spill onto his cheeks before Tom embraces him in a tight hug. Harrison sobs in the crook of his best friend’s neck, he could never have imagined this night to turn out the way it has.

“I need to talk to Sam,” Harry says before hurrying inside. “Tell everyone the party is over!” Tom yells before Harry closes the door, Harry nods in response. “Why is she hurting me so much?” Harrison asks. “I don’t know, Haz. I don’t know,” Tom says, wondering what was going through your head.

Harry manages to get everyone out quite quickly before heading upstairs. He tells you and Sam what have happened and he advises you two to go home, which you agree to do. When you and the twins have left, Tom and Harrison finally walk inside. Harrison decides to crash on Tom’s couch since he is too tired to go home. He does not want to be alone and he definitely does not want to sleep in the spare bedroom after what happened. Harrison cries himself to sleep that night, and many nights after that over his heart which you have broken not once, but twice.


End file.
